Love's a Sin
by LicaToRiku
Summary: When you love someone, don't you always have the urge to do anything just to satisfy and make this person happy? Well, Iceland doesn't feel obliged to make the person he loves the most happy. NorIce B-Day Fic for my Norge!


A/N: This story is dedicated to Norway! Happy Birthday! Love ya dear friend! /and sorry if it's late, I'm quite sick these days.

Warning: Incest, yaoi.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but love for the pairing.

**Love's a Sin**

**(NorIce)**

_Dear brother I'm quite scared to admit,_

_that my love for you is so unfit. _

_I have a secret that makes me grin,_

_I wish for your heart yet it's a sin._

When you love someone, don't you always have the urge to do anything just to satisfy and make this person happy? When you love someone deeply, don't you feel obliged to do anything in your power to ensure their happiness? Doesn't love understand and let go? True love… isn't it letting go of your heart and giving it to someone else so that he or she can decide whatever to do with it? Whether it would be coldly thrown away or embraced warmly…true love isn't scared or angry, simply because it's true love, right? If that was love…then maybe Iceland wasn't in love.

But... No. He definitely was in , he wasn't going to let go, nor does he feel obliged to make the person he loves the most happy. He simply wanted to be with him and he wasn't leaving even if he was asked to. He loved that person too much to even part with him, even if it was needed.

Was this 'love', lust?

He was sure it wasn't. He really loved his brother very much, but his love was far more than just wishing and wanting contact. He can make do without it, not saying that he doesn't want it, but his love was far deeper than touch, he wanted connection, he wanted much more. He wanted everything there was to have.

Was it infatuation? No. Obviously it wasn't.

He has loved Norway from the start; even if he hadn't understood those feelings before, even if he was too young to be aware of them…he had always loved. There was no moment of confusion for his feelings, they were always there, and they will always be there. Whether he would come to hate Norway in the future or even in the past, he has always loved him and forgiven him just the same.

Then maybe Iceland was just greedy?

Yes, he really is a spoiled greedy little boy. He wanted specific beautiful things and he wouldn't stop until he got them. Though he had little to no known whims, Iceland had only one beautiful creature in his eyes, and he decided that he would keep him, whether he liked it or not.

He had an unreasonable personality didn't he, that little Iceland. Maybe Norway raised him up in the wrong way…but that highly unreasonable since Iceland wouldn't fall so hard for someone incompetent. Whatever the reasons, Iceland was in love with Norway and now that his love has been going on for so long he couldn't care less about anything or anyone. He can love the way he wanted anyway.

* * *

><p>"I won't call you big brother even if it's your birthday." Iceland said after he placed the dishes on the sink. It was almost midnight when everyone decided to hit the hay after partying the whole day. It was only Iceland and Norway in the kitchen. The latter was just idly sitting in one of the chairs, emotionless. Iceland didn't even have to inquire on why he was doing so.<p>

"I wasn't asking you to." Norway said. He didn't look at his younger brother who was approaching him from the back.

"I wouldn't do it even if asked me, Norway." Iceland said as he wrapped his arms around Norway's neck, resting them on top of the other's shoulders. Norway caressed his hands and looked up at Iceland's face. He had a sullen pout, no more was his face devoid of emotion. "I love you too much to be my brother." Iceland whispered softly.

"I know." Norway said. "I love you as my brother and my lover, though."

Iceland wanted to cry. There it was again. He didn't really see Norway as a relative, nor would he fool himself to and call him 'brother'. But that was what Norway wanted to most, and he couldn't give him that.

"It's okay."

Iceland blinked. "What?"

"I said it's okay if you don't call me onii-san. It's not like anything's going to change if you do." Norway stood up, he didn't let go of Iceland's hand though and pulled the other boy closer to him. He planted a chaste and short kiss on Iceland's lips and pulled away. "I'll make sure you never see me as an onii-san though." He finished with a smirk.

Iceland blushed and looked down.

He never did call Norway 'older brother' even for just one time, and he was happy that Norway was just fine with it. Norway did spoil him a little too much, but he didn't really want to add hypocrisy to their pile of sins.

"Happy Birthday, my love."


End file.
